Everglow
by TheSilverHunt3r
Summary: Dazai and Dostoyevsky fell in love with the same person. One of them was always going to end up heartbroken. Fem!Chuuya x Dazai, Fem!Chuuya x Dostoyevsky, Oneshot.


Summary: Dazai and Dostoyevsky fell in love with the same person. One of them was always going to end up heartbroken. Fem!Chuuya x Dazai, Fem!Chuuya x Dostoyevsky, Oneshot.

"You come in waves  
Till you're all I know  
Then you fade away  
Into nothing  
Weighed down by dark matter inside  
You leave me frozen  
You leave me frozen in time  
In your  
Everglow"  
-Everglow, Starset

Warning-representation of how not to do romantic relationships

Dazai watched the carnage with an appreciate eye.

Chuuya could have become a dancer. Every movement of hers, though lethal, held the grace of a ballerina. She was a trained predator, born as destruction incarnate and raised with a knife. Although, her feet could do just as much damage as her weapon, Dazai noted.

Chuuya crushed the windpipes of two thugs, despite being about two heads shorter. She then round kicked the man behind her, probably fracturing several ribs from how he screamed and clutched his chest. She turned back around to where a small group of thugs were charging at her, trying to surround her.

Dazai didn't interfere out of necessity. He knew when she was aware of someone and when she was not-Chuuya was doing fine. He shot the man with broken ribs in the head because the man had refused to stop screaming. Dazai did not enjoy the shrill, high-pitched sound.

Dazai drew back into the shadows. He watched, eyes flickering between the game he was playing in his phone and Chuuya fighting. He was in the middle of a boss battle. He subconsciously noted that the fighting sounds had stopped. He stopped looking over.

There were scuffing sounds and anxious footsteps.

Dazai raised his head when the fighting started again. A hand went to his gun, ready to back up his partner if he needed to.

Chuuya was beating a guy up, enough to make him pass out but not enough to kill him. She had chosen her unwilling informant to give to Kouyou's men. She got frustrated soon.

Dazai snorted. Apparently, the thug had a head made of concrete. "Having trouble?" He called out.

Chuuya put the man in a triangle choke hold, wrapping her legs around the man's neck. She held onto his wrists. "Like you'd be much help," she replied, keeping her eyes in her opponent. She was strong, able to hold the thug in place long enough for him to fall unconscious. Chuuya gave the man a whack on the head for good measure.

"I don't know. I could be." Dazai drew closer. He fished his phone out.

"You're a twig." Chuuya tied the man up with the efficiency of someone who was talented with their hands and unusually practiced at such actions.

Dazai smirked as he sent a text to a local cleaning crew. "And you're short enough to be mistaken for a shrub, Chibi."

Chuuya glared at the wall instead of responding, gritting her teeth.

Dazai pouted, wrapping his arms loosely around her shoulders. He rubbed his cheek against hers. "Chiibii," he drew out the word. "Don't ignore me."

"Dazai, I'm tired."

"Sounds like a personal problem."

"Osamu," his name was said in warning.

Dazai smiled. He kissed her forehead, reaching down to link their hands together. "Okay, okay. How about this? I get Akutagawa to take this guy back to Headquarters and I drop you off at Kouyou's. We can just have tea and hang out if you're that tired."

"No more teasing. Not tonight."

There was a pause.

"Not a lot of teasing?"

Chuuya sighed, leaning against Dazai. That was the best offer she would get from her boyfriend. "Deal."

XXX

A few months later

Chuuya smashed the wine glass against the floor, uncaring of the shards of glass.

Dazai was gone. He vanished, even Mori didn't know where he was.

Chuuya agreed with him leaving. She wished him the best of luck, that he'd actually find a reason to live. She wasn't mad about him betraying the Port Mafia.

No, the part that hurt was that he left without a word. He left her to wait at her apartment, for a man who would never arrive.

XXX

Two Years Later

The cafe was best described as elegant, the color scheme white and brown. It was an upscale place. All of plates and cups used by guests were fine china, gracefully etched with flowers.

Dostoyevsky considered the woman in front of him over his cup of tea. She was art: the modern version of Helen of Troy, a painting of the mysterious Mona Lisa, a sculpture of Aphrodite brought to life.

"And that's how. . . . Are you listening?" Chuuya asked.

"Sorry, zoned out there." Dostoyevsky gave a sheepish smile. He put his cup down. "It was something about Picasso's Blue Period, right?"

"Yes." Chuuya smiled and started commenting again.

Dostoyevsky listened and thought, waiting for her to finish her thoughts. Unconsciously, he started biting the bottom of his thumb-it was a habit that he had never been able to change.

Without pausing, Chuuya gently tugged Dostoyevsky's hand away from his mouth and down towards the table. She covered his hand with hers and continued talking about her critque of Picasso.

Dostoyevsky blinked at her, then looked down at their hands. He snorted softly, a smile tugging at his lips.

XXX

Two Years Later

Dazai had his back to the wall, knife against his throat. The edge of the blade was just above the bandages around his throat. Dazai knew from experience that it was sharp, he could nick himself just by breathing too deeply. He smiled and leaned forward.

The knife retreated an inch, but not fast enough to not leave a mark.

The small scratch let out a drop of blood, absorbed by Dazai's bandages. "Do you really want to do this?" Dazai asked. "Do you really want to kill me?"

"Of course." Chuuya smiled, a pretty expression that hid venom. "But first, tell me what you want here. Why did you let yourself get caught?"

"I took on a new apprentice." Dazai shrugged. "Akutagawa is hunting him down because of a bounty." The scratch on his neck stung.

"And you want to know who's issuing the bounty?" Chuuya guessed.

"Exactly," Dazai chirped. Something unreadable shifted onto his face. His voice dropped lower, secretive. "And, I'm also here for another reason."

"Which is?" Chuuya growled.

"To see you." Dazai cheerfully beamed at her expression. The knife withdrew further from his throat in her shock.  
Dazai took his chance, leaning forward even further. He kissed her softly, testing the waters. He kept his eyes open. She didn't pull away, but she wasn't reciprocating either. He broke the kiss.

Dazai wrapped his hand around hers. Her grip on her knife loosened and he tugged it away. She let him take the knife. Dazai slipped her knife back into her sheath, using it as an excuse to wrap his arm around her waist. Now that he wasn't at risk of being stabbed, he pulled her closer.

Chuuya frowned, a sort of broken sadness in her face. "Osamu, why?" Her question was cold.

Dazai paused. "Why, what?"

"Why are you doing this?" Chuuya's tone was uncertain, yet hardening by the second. "Just take the files and leave."

Dazai stared at her blue eyes. He felt how tense she was. He nodded, straightening to his full height and sliding around her. He couldn't resist whispering in her eye as he walked past, "See you, Chibi."

XXX

There were many small spaces connecting the warehouses of the docks. Alleyways, dead ends, and secret entrances. They echoed faintly with the familiar sounds of a brawl. Dazai knew the layout of the docks by heart. He had done a lot of dealings in the area.

Dazai turned the corner, following the sounds. His eyes dilated slightly at the sight.

Chuuya was fighting in close quarters, backed up against a dead end. She was fluid, easily transitioning from a kick to a handspring to a knee to the diaphragm.

The fight was over quickly, despite the unfair numbers.

Chuuya turned to him. Her uncertainty showed in her eyes and tense stance. She didn't know whether to stay or attempt to fly away. She was at odds with how she had been only seconds ago, a confident and lethal fighter.

"What, afraid I'd turn you in?" Dazai joked. It wouldn't do any real good, even if he had wanted to. A turf war would brew in Yokohama and Mori would bail her out soon, somehow.

Chuuya rolled her eyes, forcing her body to relax. She wiped the blood off on her trench coat before sheathing her knife. A man groaned at her feet. She frowned and gave the thug a solid kick to the temple.

Dazai ignored the sudden dryness in his mouth. "Doing anything tonight?" He asked, putting on a casual front.

Chuuya stared at him, suspicious. "Do you want something?"

'You,' Dazai almost replied. He blinked at the thought and restrained his tongue. "No." This had been a stupid idea. He smiled. "Bye, Chibi."

XXX

The pleasant aroma of Earl Grey filled Dostoyevsky's nostrils.

He froze. His fingers went slack then tightened around the handle of his teacup.

'She knew.'

'She knew.'

'She knew.'

The thought looped through Dostoyevsky's head with the hurried pace of a rabbit fleeing from a wolf.

Chuuya was looking at Dostoyevsky with. . .uncertainty, paired with no small amount of sympathy.

She knew who he was. She knew what he had down.

Dostoyevsky forced himself to smile smoothly at her. Wrangling his emotions right now was similar to coraling a herd of wild animals. He let his eyes tighten to keep his smile intact.

'Chuuya knows.'

This changed everything.

Dostoyevsky casually put his cup down. If he tried to keep it in his hand he knew he would drop and break it.

He needed to leave. Not just because this meeting was likely a trap. . . but because he couldn't stand the look on Chuuya's face.

XXX

Two Years Later

The search for Arahabaki was what had brought them together the first time. It was somewhat appropriate that the second time was because of Corruption.

Chuuya fell asleep after using Corruption, the usual procedure.

Since the place they'd been fighting was currently a pile of rubble in the center of the city, Dazai took Chuuya back to her apartment. He deposited her on the couch, as going into her bedroom was a line he would not be crossing.

"Dazai?" Chuuya's sleepy voice asked. Her hand had grabbed onto his sleeve.

Dazai wrapped his hand around hers, gently trying to pry her off.

Her grip tightened. "Dazai."

Dazai sighed. He turned around and crouched down so that they were at the same eye-level.

Dazai's eyes widened. He stared at her ocean blue eyes, tinged with desperation. 'She doesn't want to be alone-she never did after using Corruption.' He paused. 'She trusts me, for some reason.' This was his second chance, he realized in disbelief.

Chuuya let go of his sleeve-only to grab his collar, pulling him closer. The kiss from her made Dazai light headed and warm, stealing his thoughts.

"Stay," Chuuya requested. Her slim fingers-clad in black leather-settled on his jaw.

She was not a mere storm that rained for a bit then moved on. She was not a mere hurricane that flooded the area. She was not a mere earthquake, shaking everyone in her presence when angered. She was not a mere tornado, sweeping up and tear in down everything in her path.  
She was the sea. She was endless water and secrets, dangerous to the untrained and not helpless even to the most capable.

And like most days, Dazai wanted to drown.

XXX

Dazai hummed as he skipped inside the office, even more late than usual. Kunikida and Atsushi had to go out to solve a case without him.

Ranpo sat at Kunikida's desk, feet propped up. He bit a pocky in half as Dazai walked by him. "So, dating Chuuya now? Or just a one time thing?"

Dazai froze. Right. . . Ranpo knew Chuuya-he'd been stuck with Chuuya in Poe's book for days. The secret of last night hadn't lasted long. "Not ratting me out?"

Ranpo peered at Dazai, shrugging. "It's none of my business who you're with." He couldn't not let the blunt comment on his tongue slip, "Although, I have to congratulate you for hooking up with someone leagues above you in pretty much everything." As far as Ranpo saw it, the only thing Dazai had on Chuuya was tactical genius, and that was the only thing.

Dazai laughed, not offended in the slightest.

XXX

A Few Months Later

In anticipation was practically choking Atsushi and Kyouka. That was to be expected. The youngest members weren't wrong to be afraid Kyouka has already defected before and Ane-san wanted her back. Atsushi had already proven to be dangerous and able to work with Akutagawa.

But they didn't really need to worry, as unknown to them, Mori's choice was obvious.

Dazai had already taken off his tan trenchcoat.

The meeting came to an end. Fukuzawa and Mori came out of Fukuzawa's office.

A silence fell over the room.

Mori smiled cheerfully, tilting his head slightly to the side. "As already discussed, I'll be taking one of you back with me." He pulled a black coat out of his medical bag and draped it over his arm.

Dazai strolled over, a hand in his pockets. His other hand-as his coworkers suddenly noticed-was holding a briefcase. He had packed the night before.

Mori placed his bag on the floor. "Glad to have you back, Dazai-kun," he said.

"You weren't exactly being subtle," Dazai casually derided with half-lidded eyes.

Mori unfolded the black coat and stepped behind Dazai to help his apprentice into it. "Well, I had thought you'd like the chance to be together officially." He didn't even attempt to hide his amusement.

Dazai rolled his eyes at the teasing. Of course Mori knew. Dazai put down the briefcase and slipped his arms into the black coat.

XXX

Two Years Later

Dostoyevsky held the door to the office of the Port Mafia Boss open. His eyes fell on Chuuya and person he had expected but not wished to see, especially seeing him holding Chuuya. He let the displeasure show on his face as he stared Dazai down. "Dazai." No reason for pretense on this situation. His voice was taut. He removed his hand, letting the door close.

Dazai smiled, as much at Dostoyevsky's expression as the tone-the Russian looked ready to throttle him. He had his feet propped up on his desk. But more importantly, Chuuya was sleeping on top of him. "Dostoyevsky," he mockingly replied in a cheerful voice.

'She didn't need to be here' was the blatant thought of Dostoyevsky as he stared silently.

Dazai sighed, pouting slightly. "It's not my fault. She just fell asleep on me."

Dostoyevsky didn't buy this being coincidental for a split second. It was a message, that Dazai was with her and Dostoyevsky wasn't. Not that he cared. Not that there was an odd frustration in seeing Chuuya like that. He wiped his face clean of emotion, appearing amiable as usual.

Dazai continued with his complaint. "She's too cute like this. I can't wake her up." He kissed her head. "You understand, right?"

"Of course," Dostoyevsky agreed. He had already started to compile a list of the most painful poisons to die from in his head.

Dazai smiled again, the cardboard expression doing little to express the glee he felt at wriggling under his rival's skin. He made a mental note to create a list of the antidotes for the poisons Dostoyevsky might try after this. Had Dostoyevsky really thought he had a chance with Chuuya? After declaring war on everyone in Yokohama? That was almost disappointing.

Dostoyevsky kept looking at Dazai and Chuuya, his expression falsely pleasant. It was rather clear to him; it didn't matter whether Dazai was wearing tan or black, the man truly was a demon. It was a shame his ability wouldn't work on Dazai. Dostoyevsky was feeling an even stronger itch than usual to rid the world of his rival.

"Do you still plan to get rid of supernatural abilities?" 'She is supernatural,' the pertinent sentence was stuck on Dazai's tongue. 'I can never let you change the world like that.' He would lose Chuuya. . .and that would be too painful.

"Yes," Dostoyevsky cooly responsed. They never lied to each other, definitely ommited the truth about certain things, but never said something that was false. With them, there was no point in trying to lie.

Dazai hummed, running a hand through Chuuya's hair. That was a bit ironic, not that he was going to tell Dostoyevsky. Knowledge was power, especially with demons. "Then we're still at odds." He sighed, a sardonic twist to his lips. This was a bit similar to their time in prison. "The only thing that's really changed is the amount of people dead."

Dostoyevsky hadn't missed the jab, the idea that Chuuya had already been Dazai's piece before. "Yes. I wonder how much more destruction will be caused."

"By your actions."

"Ours," Dostoyevsky corrected with a smile. He was a player, but he was not the only one here.

Dazai's eyes narrowed. 'Yours' the look in them clearly said; Dostoyevsky was the provoker here. Dazai grinned. "I look forward to our next game." His hand stopped moving, resting on the back of Chuuya's head, tangled in her long red hair.

Dostoyevsky had to hit back. He wanted to hit back. Dazai had discovered Dostoyevsky's weak point, but Dostoyevsky knew Dazai's as well; after all, it was the same one. Dostoyevsky's eyes dropped to Chuuya, meaningfully. "Me as well."

Dazai's smile turned vicious and sharp, bared teeth that promised pain. "Careful where you put your paws, rat."

"I know how to get out of traps," Dostoyevsky replied. 'You can do nothing to me. That's an empty threat,' he meant.

Dazai's voice turned cheerful, sickeningly sweet. "Want to bet?" His muscles, hidden by his tan coat and bandages were tensed. He had the unusual desire to see Dostoyevsky bleed right now.

Dostoyevsky turned to leave, waving a hand casually in goodbye. "I plan on it."

The door to the office closed.

In the hall, Dostoyevsky gritted his teeth and pieced his mask back together. He calmed the acid rage sloshing around in the cavity where his heart should be. He would wait for his opportunity to strike.

Dazai sighed. He dropped his chin down, pressing his forehead against Chuuya's forehead. He needed to plan for Dostoyevsky's moves and for his rival's revenge. But for now, he was satisfied.

A/N

Wow. This is some unhealthy stuff all around. Honestly, the Fem!Chuuya x Dazai series of oneshots are largely warnings about how not to do relationships.

Idk how Fyoya ended up in my Soukoku again, but I took the opportunity to give Dostoyevsky some pain regardless.

Ranpo finally gets a break in this series of one shots and figures out Dazai and Chuuya are dating. So good for him.

-Silver


End file.
